The Evil Book of Doom!
by Lito Kid Skullington
Summary: dead
1. To Kiss A Prince

Hello, all! *waves* I know, I haven't yet finished "The Old Switcheroo" yet. I apologize, but I'm experiencing temporary writer's block. Plus, I'm starting to lean to a darker side on that fic, and I needed something to lighten me up! So, I wrote this. BEHOLD, THE EVIL BOOK OF DOOOOOOOM! My sincerest apologies go with you if your sanity becomes lost after reading this. I'll try to keep it as calm and sane as humanly possible, while still writing pointless crap. ^^;  
  
Pointless Note: Have you ever tried staring at a flashlight for a really, really, really long time? I did once with my cousin, and we were visually impaired for the rest of the night. She kept telling me my head was swelling and turning purple like a huge plum! Strange, ne? DO NOT TRY THIS! I WARN YOU! DON'T BE STUPID LIKE ME! I NOW NEED GLASSES! IT WAS AN IDIOTIC THING TO DO! SO, DON'T DO IT, DAMMIT!  
  
There. I think I'm done for the rest of the chapter. ^_^ *cheesy grin* No, seriously. My smile is cheesy. Not the tacky, cheap, tasteless kinda smile advertisement guys flash at you. I literally have cheese in my smile, because I ate CHEESE! CHEESY SMILE! ^_^;  
  
Okay, we're starting the fic now, honest.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Chapter One: To Kiss A Prince  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Pichu was wandering up and down the aisles of books, stacked painstakingly neat on various wooden shelves. (Yes, the Smash Brother's Head Quarters has a library! Don't ask why, silly person! Just read and go along with it!) He was exceptionally bored. Bored enough to go and look for a book to read. He ran his paw over the various spines of the leather bound books as he walked, not really paying attention to the titles.  
  
Humming to himself, Pichu continued to patter aimlessly down the silent rows of books. Suddenly, the window above him burst open, and a strong, biting wind ripped at the thin silk curtains, causing them to billow out eerily, like some kind of old, tortured spirits who were still sentenced to be chained against the confining walls.  
  
Pichu screamed out loud, and tucked himself into a tiny space on the bottom shelf where some books had been removed. As he did so, a book fell out from above him, thumping dully to the ground. It lay, carelessly discarded on the carpet, its pages laid open and placed cover up.  
  
Pichu curiously poked his head out of the shadows. "Poor book," he murmured to himself, "I'd better help it." His adorably tiny mind made up, the little mouse scampered over to the fallen book, sniffing cautiously at it before plucking it up and examining it. Propping it up before him like a door, he traced the elegantly curving golden letters engraved into its leathery surface with a gentle paw.  
  
" 'The Book of False Rumors and Myths" Pichu read out loud. The wind howled exceptionally loud at this. Pichu glanced nervously up, then, seeing it wasn't anything to be frightened of, tenderly opened the worn cover.  
  
A crisp, yellowed page covered with tiny, faded print greeted him. His head began to spin. He couldn't possibly read all that! The words began to blur before him. No, it was far too much for his tiny brain to handle. He needed assistance.  
  
Slowly scooping up the huge, heavy book, Pichu balanced it on his head, keeping it in place with the help of his absurdly huge ears. Once he was satisfied it wasn't going to fall, he trotted off out of the library.  
  
Once he'd slipped out of the room, the wind seemed to howl, "A great evil has left us! Party at my place! Whoo hoo! The book is gone, and the entire human race is doomed! Anyone for some champagne?" Then, as suddenly as it had snapped open, the window gently closed, the curtains calmed, and everything was as before.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Mewtwo glared down at the tiny yellow rat, lavender eyes hard and piercing.  
  
"Why should I help you, pathetic creature? This book of which you speak is of no importance to me."  
  
"Aw, come on, Mewtwo! Please?" Pichu gave the tall, slender gray feline his cutest smile, and his glossiest teary eyes. Mewtwo sneered.  
  
"Do not attempt to sway me with your pathetic attempt to be adorable. I refuse to assist you in your pitiful ways."  
  
Pichu was about to abandon all hope, when he suddenly struck a golden idea. Smiling innocently, he yanked a delicious-looking, chewy chocolate-chip cookie from hammer space. "I'll give you this cookie. . ." he coaxed.  
  
"I. . . uh. . . refuse. . . to. . . um. . ." Mewtwo eyed the savory morsel, with its warm, chewy bread-like substance, sprinkled with delicious, melted chocolate chunks. It appeared that after a extended amount of time spent with humans, the powerful psychic feline had developed quite a sweet tooth. A cold sweat formed over his slender face and neck, as he continued to debate with himself.  
  
Pichu smirked. "If you don't want it, Mewtwo, I can always find some room for it." He slowly began pulling the huge cookie that was practically half his size toward his tiny lips, opening his mouth and groaning at the delicious smell. "Oh, it smells so tasty, Mewtwo," he moaned, the cookie half-way into his mouth.  
  
"All right, all right!" Mewtwo cried, raising his paws in defeat. With a flick of his wrist, he snagged the cookie from Pichu, glaring at the little mouse. "You fight dirty, useless one." he hissed, nibbling at the savory edges of the cookie. "Alright, hand me the book."  
  
"Yay!" Pichu exclaimed, propping the book up on his head. Mewtwo sighed, and brought the book up to his face with a bit of floating psychic power. He moved his wrist ever so slightly, and the cover flipped open and revealed the first page. Raising an eyebrow (if he has one) Mewtwo began.  
  
" 'The Book of False Rumors and Myths, written by various anonymous authors.' " Mewtwo paused, taking a small bite out of the cookie as he psychically turned the page. "Chapter one: The Kissing of an Ice Prince.  
  
"A long, long time ago, there lived a terribly miserable prince. He was sick and tired of always being told what to do. How to rule. And, basically, how to do everything the proper, princely way, including such trivial things as blowing your nose and using a napkin. Eventually, he became so fed up with life, he decided to commit suicide, even though his girlfriend begged him not to.  
  
"He tossed himself into a deep well, in the dead of the night, in the middle of an icy cold winter. The water had long since frozen over, and when he hit it, his neck snapped completely in two, and he died, slowly, painfully. In the morning, the servants found his frozen body when they went to attempt the drawing of water from the iced well.  
  
"Everyone mourned over his death, wishing they'd been a little easier on him. His girlfriend was left alone with him, to mourn quietly by herself. 'I wish you didn't do it,' she whispered, and then, she did something no one else had dared to do. She lovingly kissed his frozen blue lips, not caring that he was dead.  
  
"As she did, a miracle occurred. A blinding flash of light filled the entire palace, and the prince began to breath again. Everyone was ecstatic, and they told the prince of what had just happened. He was surprised, and touched that his girlfriend cared so deeply for him, and he promised her he'd never die again.  
  
"And, indeed, he didn't. Long after his girlfriend died, he continued to live. Even to this day, the ice prince continues to dwell among us. It is said that, every century or so, he is kissed again, and fate allows the kisser to be granted any wish they desire. No matter how great. Such is the tale of the ice prince."  
  
Mewtwo slammed the book shut. "There." he said, "That's as far as you get for one cookie."  
  
"Aw!" Pichu whined, "Please, Mewtwo! Just a little more!"  
  
"If you have another cookie. . ."  
  
"I think I do!" Pichu began scampering around the room, searching for another tasty cookie. Mewtwo watched, an amused look playing across his face. Neither of them suspected there had been another listener.  
  
"The Ice Prince, hn?" the mysterious eavesdropper mused, rubbing a gloved hand across his tanned chin, eyes glinting from beneath his visor, "We'll just see about that!"  
  
With that, he sped off at lighting fast speed, his direction undoubtedly being the Fire Emblem boys' bedroom.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Roy sighed. He was laying back on his top bunk, idly balancing a pencil on his nose.  
  
"So, what're we gonna do today, Marth?" he asked absentmindedly, the movement of his jaw causing the pencil to topple over and practically stab him in the eye.  
  
The Altean prince put the final fold on his fiftieth paper airplane. "I really don't know, Roy." he said, lazily tossing the airplane and watching as it glided into the already overflowing trashcan. "Why don't you think of something?"  
  
Roy tucked the pencil behind his ear, sitting up. "Okay, I'll try." There was a split second passing, and Roy collapsed back onto the bed. "Nope, couldn't think of anything."  
  
Marth snorted, and was about to crack an insult, when a winded Captain Falcon burst into the room. The two youthful swordsmen turned to him, raising their eyebrows quizzically as he hunched over, hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath.  
  
"Geeze, Fal, where's the fire?" Roy asked, draping an arm lazily over the bunk bed railing as he stared down at the racer. Captain Flacon glanced up at the fiery-haired youth, then turned to his teal-haired companion. He looked rather icy, with his bored expression and blue clothing.  
  
Taking a deep breath and uttering a quick prayer for success, Captain Falcon approached the tiara-wearing teen. "Mr. Ice Prince," he murmured, "I want a pony."  
  
Marth opened his mouth, probably to say something along the lines of "What the hell?" but never made it. Captain Falcon's rough, chapped lips closed over his, cutting off his words, the racer's strong, muscled arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders and back.  
  
Roy felt his breath catch in his throat, and his eyes locked onto the two. Marth was flailing wildly, kicking and punching the crazed Captain with all his might, yet having no effect. Captain Falcon was lost in the kiss. Wet, smacking noises sounded between the two Smashers as Captain Falcon continued to slobber all over Marth's face. Marth finally just fainted dead away, a disgusted look still on his face, even as he fell limp into the bounty hunter's arms.  
  
Roy was in shock. He just sat there, staring blandly as the tight-suited man drooled all over and maybe even in his best friend's mouth.  
  
Finally, Captain Falcon pulled away. He glanced around the room expectantly, tapping his foot. "I don't see my pony! Maybe I'd better try again."  
  
He leaned over to plant another wet one on poor, defenseless Marth, but never made it. He was tackled to the floor by an enraged Roy. He screamed in shock and pain as Roy began beating the living Falcony-ness out of him, all the while shouting curses into Falcon's face.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! THAT WAS MORE THAN JUST DISGUSTING! THAT WAS VILE! THAT WAS DESPICABLE! THAT WAS CHEAP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE TRYIN' TO PULL, FALCON, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU JUST GET AWAY WITH THAT!"  
  
"But, Roy!" Captain Flacon squealed, "The Ice Prince! And the wish- granting! And the kiss! And-"  
  
"OH, SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"  
  
Mewtwo and Pichu watched from the slightly ajar door, wincing slightly when Captain Falcon was hit by an exceptionally hard punch or kick. Pichu glanced up at the psychic kitty (aw, how cute!).  
  
"Mewtwo, do ya think he overheard that story? And believed it?" the little electric rodent asked, gesturing to the beaten Captain Falcon Roy was now tossing out the window to the ground over three stories below. Mewtwo shrugged, turning away from the brutal sight and starting to float back to their room.  
  
"I suppose so. What a pathetic fool." he stated simply. Pichu giggled, then followed Mewtwo back to the Pokemon Dorms.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Captain Falcon groaned. He could tell right away he had various broken bones. Dr. Mario was already at his side, spouting off pointless questions about how he was feeling, where it hurt, and if he could breathe correctly.  
  
"But. . .the ice. . .prince," Captain Falcon gurgled, before falling unconscious. Dr. Mario sighed, shaking his head in pity as he scooped up the beaten racer and carried him to the Emergency Room.  
  
"It's as I suspected. He's gone insane."  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
OWARI. . . Or is it?  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
TA DA! *fanfare* Sorry about the short Ice Prince story. I made it up in, like, ten minutes. ^^; Well, folks, there's. . . the first chapter. . .  
  
Random Person: There's more?!?!  
  
*knocks the random person off a cliff with a bump of her hip* Yupperoni! ^_^  
  
Random Person: AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!! *dead*  
  
Next time, on the Evil Book of Doom. . . LUIGI DISCOVERS THE BOOK! OH, THE FRIGGIN' HORROR!  
  
(ahem) Review! But please. Spare the air. No open flames. ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: (You can't sue me! Cuz it's here! Even if it's not at the beginning!) The plot and the Evil Book of Doom belong to me. The characters belong to Nintendo. Is that so hard to understand? 8_8  
  
Well, buh byez 4 now! ^_^ The Kid has left the building! Hopefully, you're all just as sane as ever. Forgive me if you're not. Cpatain Falcon practically Frenching Marth disturbs me, too. ^^; 


	2. The plot thickens woo, so intresting In...

*Happy Dance* Hey, ya'll! I'm baaaaaack! ^_^ You thought you were rid of me, didn't you? You thought I had died! Well, think again! No longer will my stupid, pointless story be sentenced to life on the eighth (or something) page! For now, I shall update! MWAHAHAHAHAHA (cough choke gag) HAHAHAHAHA. . . ha. . . ha. . . ah. . . ha. Aiiee. I am so sorry about the major lacking-of-updates. I've been a very busy little Kid, what with school and all. But, you'll be happy to hear that I have. . . *GASP!* Five fics currently being written! For this section! Specially made for you! Oh my friggin' yayness! ^_^  
  
*ahem* Woo. twenty-something reviews! Go me! ^_^ It may not be all that great to you. but I'm proud of it! *SNIFF!* Thanks to you all! Everyone who reviewed! You get. *searches pockets* This handy-dandy ball of lint! ^_^; No? Okay, how about. *search search* This crummy one-dollar bill that got washed and now it's all wrinkly? No? How about. *search search* An M & M! Yeah! That's it! Each of you get a half-melted lump of chocolate for reviewing! *hands you each a linty M & M*  
  
Random Person: Man, you're so cheap, Kid! =(  
  
*sics a rabid, naked mole rat eating cheese balls with ketchup on random person* Now that that stupid nuisance is out of the way. *glompies you all* THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I CAN'T EXPRESS HOW GRATEFUL I AM! Oh, and if anyone else is reading, but not reviewing, please do. It makes me feel special and gives me inspiration.  
  
Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning Super Smash Brothers Melee. But, alas, Nintendo keeps it forever out of my reach. Woe unto me, for I am a pathetic loser who dost not even own herself. *sniffle* I beg of thee, please, don't sue me, for all the money I owneth is my birthday money. This fic thou now readeth, though the plot belongs to me, the characters portrayed in it are the property of Nintendo. Woe unto . . . *gets smacked across the head for acting so dramatic* Owchies. . . 8_8 Well, I don't own nothin'. Not even me. Not even this piece of chicken I'm eating. Hell, I don't even own my underwear! So, do you really thing I own something as friggin' wonderful as Super Smash Brothers Melee?!  
  
Ok, slight change of plans going on here. The Luigi chapter has been delayed, because of my sudden loss of interest. *GASP!* Yes, my little fandom of Luigi has faded. *sigh* But, no worries! His fifteen minutes of fame are still in my thoughts! I haven't forgotten him! His chapter will be coming up real soon, because I don't like going back on my word.  
  
Welp, enough of my blabbering! On with the fic! *DA DA DA DA!*  
  
Pointless Note # 2: My cousin is planning a visit to my house in a couple of days, and all she ever wants to do is hog the computer. =( So, I'm thinking, if I get her to read some really disturbing/annoying/over-her- head kinda stories, she will be scarred for life and won't ever hog the computer again! Wee! (I also kinda want to show off to her. You know, show her how REAL authors write. She thinks she writes good. Ugh. I'll post one of her fics up sometime, just so it can get flamed to a little pile of ashes. Mwa ha ha. . . I'm so evil. . .) So, if you'd like for her to read your fic, drop me an e-mail! My address is Krystle@lds.net! Don't forget to send a summary of the fic!  
  
Once again, on with the fic!  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
"I found one!" Pichu crowed triumphantly. Mewtwo glanced up from his laptop, where he was writing a new document titled "How I Will Attempt to Take Over the World For the Third Time".  
  
"What did you find?" Mewtwo asked coolly. Pichu poked his head out from under his little shoebox bed, waving a dusty cookie in the air.  
  
"Another cookie!" he squealed, "Now you can read me another chapter!" Mewtwo glanced disdainfully at the little mouse, whose voyage beneath the bed had left him covered in practically an inch of dirt and grime.  
  
"If you expect me to eat THAT. . ." Mewtwo said, eyeing the dust-coated cookie, "You're out of your pathetically tiny little mind."  
  
"Aw. . ." Pichu whined, sliding out the remainder of the way from under his bed. He lifted his flight goggles, setting them on his tiny brow, revealing that the area where they'd covered his eyes was perfectly spotless, leaving a goggle-shaped ring around his eyes. Mewtwo smirked.  
  
"You're filthy, little rat. Go take a bath."  
  
"Aw, no, Mewtwo! I don't wanna!" Pichu whined, sinking to the floor. Mewtwo put on his sternest face.  
  
"Right now!" he ordered, jabbing a balled-finger in the direction of the bathroom. Pichu began throwing a terrible temper tantrum, screaming and whining and pounding his little clenched paws on the floor.  
  
"No! I don't wanna! I'm not going to! You can't make me!" he screamed. Mewtwo sighed, then waved his paw in the air.  
  
"I'm afraid I can make you, pathetic one," he said calmly. An explosion of purple sparkles scattered around his hand, and Pichu found himself levitating in the air. He squealed in surprise and terror.  
  
"No! You're cheating! You can't do this! WAH! You never let me do what I wanna do!" Pichu whined, flailing desperately in Mewtwo's grasp. Mewtwo smirked evily.  
  
"To the bath with you." he stated, jerking his arm suddenly in the direction of the bathroom. All at once, the sound of running water began echoing in the room. Pichu began sailing out the door.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Pichu screamed as he was swiftly dragged out of the room by an invisible force. He grabbed desperately at the doorframe, breathing hard.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me!" he cried breathlessly. Mewtwo frowned.  
  
"Just go already!" he cried, snapping his fingers. The pull became stronger, and Pichu lost his grip.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo. . ." His voice faded out down the hall, then a plunk was heard as he landed in the bathtub. A faint sounding, "You're such a mean kitty!" reached Mewtwo's ears, and he grinned in satisfaction.  
  
"Mission, complete. Now, I can go make myself some cookies." Mewtwo began floating out the door, musing to himself, "Strange how something so small can be so addictive."  
  
Shrugging, the psychic feline floated out the door, and started down the stairs to the kitchen, the book left abandoned in the doorway.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Roy groaned, flopping down on his roommate's bunk. He rolled over onto his stomach and attempted to block out the sickening gagging sounds coming from their personal bathroom by burying his head beneath a pillow.  
  
'Marth is really going a bit overboard with this,' Roy thought, clenching his fists around the plushness of the pillow's corners. 'It was just a kiss.'  
  
Roy swallowed hard to try and keep his own feelings of nausea down. 'He's been hurling in there for over ten minutes! If he keeps it up any longer, I'm gonna start blowing chunks as well!'  
  
Sighing, Roy tossed the pillow over the edge of the bed and sat up, his hair spikes brushing against the wooden surface of the top bunk. Running his slender fingers through his auburn hair, he stared blankly at a throw rug laying in the center of the room, its fabric still twisted from the earlier struggle.  
  
Captain Falcon. . .  
  
His gaze hardened as he thought of the purple-suited racer. 'How dare he,' Roy thought, drawing down elegant red eyebrows over his sapphire eyes. 'How dare he have the nerve to pull off a stunt like that. Him and his stupid nipple ornaments! How dare he! How dare he kiss my Marth!'  
  
"Damn!" Roy cursed aloud, swinging his fist around and smashing it into the bedpost, causing a more than noticeable dent.  
  
A moment passed, then suddenly, the pain of his action sunk in. He whimpered, rubbing his reddened knuckles gently. A few minutes passed, their bedside clock ticking off every second. He sighed, absently stroking the bruising flesh.  
  
'Maybe Marth can kiss it and make it feel better, as soon as he gets over his vomiting.' The red-haired swordsman thought with a dreamy smile.  
  
He imagined the teal-haired prince, gently bringing his injured hand upwards towards his beautiful face, and, with a feathery touch, removing his glove. Delicate fingers would pinch the blue fabric, and slowly, gently, he would slide the gauntlet away, revealing the pink-tinted knuckles within. He would slowly bring the abused hand to his lips, and Roy would feel the prince's soothingly warm breath on his fingertips. Then, he would place a tender kiss on the flesh, one that tickled his senses, and would give his hand the sensation of being brushed by velvety rose petals.  
  
Ah, yes. It would all be just perfect, if the prince of his dreams wasn't bent over their bathroom sink, gagging and coughing up the entire contents of his stomach.  
  
Roy groaned as his fantasy shattered in a moment's passing. 'He'd probably have vomit on his lips anyways.' he thought with disgust. Sighing, he stood up, and exited the room.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Pikachu hummed a cheerful little tune as he trotted through the halls of the Pokemon dorms. What a beautiful day it was! What a wonderful morning!  
  
Suddenly, he saw something round and pink spinning towards him, and his idiotically small mind registered it as a fellow Pokemon, Jigglypuff. He smiled happily and waved to Jigglypuff as she whizzed by, shrieking out calls for help. She appeared to have lost control of her Roll Out attack, and was zooming through the halls, screaming in terror. But, Pikachu was too stupid to realize this. He thought she was just playing around, and laughed as he continued on his way.  
  
"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFF!!!" the balloon Pokemon screamed, tears spilling from her huge aqua eyes. She had just noticed she was rapidly approaching a wall and was about to be squished to a little pink pancake. I'd cry, too.  
  
SPLAT!!!  
  
Pikachu chuckled to himself as he looked back over his shoulder. "Jigglypuff is so funny." he giggled as he watched the bug-eyed balloon smash against the wall, and explode into a million tiny balloon pieces. "She always knows how to make someone laugh."  
  
"DAMN YOU, PIKACHU! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU!!!" the piece of Jigglypuff that had a mouth attached cried. I get the feeling that if she had fingers, and this fic had a higher rating, she would've flicked the little yellow rat off. Mwee hee.  
  
Pikachu, however, didn't understand the hatred behind the foul words of Jigglypuff, and took it as a compliment.  
  
"Damn you, too, Jigglypuff! You're so nice. I damn you a lot, because you're so nice!"  
  
Jigglypuff's mouth began using some majorly bad profanity. Pikachu just smiled, and walked on.  
  
"Jigglypuff is so nice. I wish I could be as nice as Jigglypuff, and use all those nice words. She is so -- WAH!"  
  
Pikachu cried out as he suddenly tripped over a huge book that was laying in the middle of the hallway. He smiled stupidly, and picked it up.  
  
"Hello!" he cried, grinning. "What's your name? Did you get lost? I'll help you find your way back to the library, because I'm trying to be nice. Taking you back would be a very nice thing to do, wouldn't it? It would. I'm so nice. Do you think I'm nice? I think I'm nice. I also think Jigglypuff is nice. Do you think she's nice? I think --"  
  
Pikachu stopped. The book seemed to be tugging against his clawed grip. Before his tiny mind could even begin to wonder what was going on, the book rose into the air, surrounded by a powdery-looking cloud that glowed an eerie green color. Pikachu squeaked, and stepped back.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME, PATHETICLY ANNOYING CREATURE!" the book boomed. Pikachu gasped as he suddenly became surrounded by a glowing green haze, much like the one around the book itself.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT THE ONE I SEEK! YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF BEING IN MY PRESENCE! BE GOOOOOONE!!!"  
  
Pikachu squealed in pure terror as the mist around him began to burn terribly against him. His fur began to singe.  
  
"Please! Don't fry me, not-very-nice book! Please! WAH! No hurt meeeee. . ." Snot began running from his little black nose as tears streamed down his red cheeks.  
  
The book cackled evily, and the burning sensation increased. Pikachu screamed, then suddenly. . . lost consciousness. Everything went black, and he went limp in the green glow.  
  
The book gasped. He couldn't savor the torturing of the little mouse any longer. Someone was coming! The book collapsed, the color disappearing from around it. Pikachu fell to the floor next to it, burnt black and crispy.  
  
At that very moment, Dr. Mario came trotting up the stairs, looking for some duct tape for one of Captain Falcon's broken bones. Suddenly, he froze. Two injured Pokemon lay before him. He gasped, then immediately scooped up the scorched little rat and the various Jigglypuff pieces, and dashed back down the stairs, inquiring the beaten Pokemon how they were feeling, where it hurt, and if they could breath correctly. Jigglypuff cussed him out.  
  
The book was kicked aside as he scampered away. It lay, perilously close to the edge of the stairs, laid open to some random page. Or, maybe not so random. . .  
  
Only a few seconds later, a certain fiery-haired swordsman approached. Noticing the book, he grinned mischievously, and was about to have a blast utterly destroying it, when he noticed the title on the page it was opened up to.  
  
His cerulean eyes slid side to side as he scanned over the fading words. A joyful smile spread itself over his face.  
  
"That's it!" he cried "I know what I need to do!"  
  
With a whoop of triumph, Roy started down the stairs, clutching the book in his hand. A faint lime-colored glow shone off its surface.  
  
"The time has come. I've found my next victim. . ."  
  
--~~*~~-- ANNOYING CLIFF HANGER!!! --~~*~~--  
  
Woot! Another chapter uploaded!  
  
Sorry about the rushed ending. I had to finish this chapter in less than five hours! Stupid homework. Stupid detention. STUPID SCHOOL!!!  
  
I hope it sounded ok. It's only an introductory for Chapter three, which I'll be working on real soon. I just wanted to let ya'll know I wasn't dead.  
  
Yupperoni.  
  
Also. . . sorry about the minor Poke bashing/hurting. ^_^; I love Pokemon, really! *cheesy grin*  
  
Reader: Pfft. -_-; Sure.  
  
*blinks* What? You don't believe me? *sigh* Well, whatever. Seriously, though, they're not dead or anything. I wouldn't kill them. Think of the beatings I would receive! No, no. Jig and Pika are still alive, no worries.  
  
Now. . . REVIEW! THE BOOK COMMANDS YOU! Be a nice person, and review. You are a nice person, aren't you? I think you're a nice person. Do you think you're a nice person? I think you're a nice person. 


End file.
